Vampire and Demigod: Wizard?
by SpecialGirlz
Summary: 1 year since the death of Jade Oho's parents, Jade has learned a new family secret. And Daniela Stark and Jade are juniors at a new school, Tomorow Academy, with the PJO gang. Will the gang survive the new threat, or will Jade survive her crush who is actually her cousin? How will Daniela react to the Secret, or Jade's new crush? Why am I asking so many questions? R&R Please.


**Authors' Note: I Changed this story into a one-shot, chapters didn't work, I will do the same for the other V+D story. Stay tuned for the new Story coming soon.**

JADE POV

Years later,

Now, you may know me as the vampire girl. But I have another secret: I'm Half-Wizard too! But I didn't tell Daniela because I didn't wanted to cause drama. I waited until she got older. By the time then, we were in high school. I had nothing to cover my fangs! _Only if I use my magic! And I know that Daniela doesn't like high school, so I'll just make her stay home and she won't be visible. _I thought. _Great idea! Good job Jade! Good for you!_ I thought proudly. But I wasn't thinking. I can only do counter-curses! I can only curse people. "Wait!" I yelled in excitement. "I can curse the teachers to make homework easier for Daniela!" I was so excited that I almost called Daniela! _But I haven't told her my secret! _I felt like a fool. I should just go tell her. Then I wrote a note to myself: NOTE TO SELF! CURSE TEACHERS TO MAKE WORK EASIER FOR ME TOO! I really don't like homework...

Daniela POV

You know me as vampire slayer, with my friends, Annabeth and Percy, I know, I just arrowed Jade's mom and dad. The worst thing is going to HIGH SCHOOL. High school and I aren't meant to be, I been expelled six times in six years, the last time wasn't my fault, Zeus almost shocked us all, and the teachers always find a way to blame Percy, Annabeth, and me. Yes, I went to school with gods, they were fighting, and Rhea turned them into 16 year olds, and named themselves after Harry Potter characters.

Jade knows I hate High School, but doesn't know I was expelled like six times. She makes me stay home, but I have to go, or else Athena will curse me, Greek Curses are never good. Once Hades curse a young girl with the Oracle of Delphi's spirit, that she will die with the spirit in her body forever, she ended up because a withered old mummy, until Rachel took the spirit as its host.

One thing I like about this High School is that there is a Greek Mythology class; I will totally ace that class. I also have a cute silver backpack; it is light a compact no matter how much stuff I put it in, my mom loves giving gifts to the Huntress and me, and Percy and Annabeth are coming too...

Jade POV

In school, we're doing speech arts. Our teacher, Mr. Brown, (Physics teacher) said to pick a topic for an upcoming project. I picked Libra as my project. After all, I am a Libra. When I raised my hand to say my topic, Daniela burst in. Then a guy burst in behind her pushing Daniela to the floor. I ran to Daniela. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked like she fainted. But she managed to say, "Yeah." "Well you don't look like it. Are you sure?" I asked. Looking worried, I did some magic to fix her. Luckily, nobody saw. Especially the guy now I know is called Tony. The guy who pushed Daniela. Tony ran to Daniela after I did the magic. He said, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Well, even though I am a beginner, I never thought my magic would work! Wait... I was thinking of the past... I'm a pro now. Not to brag. I loved the olden days. "Jade! Jade!" Daniela broke into my daydream. "Oh. Sorry..." I mumbled. "Come on! We need to get seated!" Daniela warned. We sat down beside each other. So, like before. I raised my hand to tell Mr. Brown my topic. Mr. Brown said, "Jade, what's your topic?" I said, "My topic is the scales. A.K.A. Libra." "Interesting. Very cool." Mr. Brown said. Mr. Brown is one of my favourite teachers. He isn't like one of those teachers that go like "HEY CHASE! GET BACK TO WORK AND STOP TALKING!" And they slap their hand on your desk. Creepy. But Mr. Brown is like "Hey Chase! Get back to work or no good grades!" You know, he kind of treats us like grade ones... He's my favorite.

Daniela POV

The day has finally come! I am a junior here, so are Percy and Annabeth, I think Jade too, she never tells me her age, at her birthday party, and she licks her age of the cake. Percy and Annabeth were standing in front of the school, holding hands; they are dating for like a whole year, Percabeth much.

We walked towards our lockers, Jade was still nowhere to be found, maybe she need some blood, she is a vampire, demigods always have weird friends and family, like Percy has a Cyclops for a half-brother, and I have a vampire friend, Annabeth, don't think she has anyone weird she knows, so we went to the office, we knew where our lockers were but didn't know where the office was. ADHD and dyslexia make reading so hard.

When I turned around to see Jade running like a cheetah, I counted 2 seconds that she used to come, Vampire speed, amazing, I think she can beat Flash. When we, (Percy and Annabeth, and I) all got to the office, teachers helped us, they gave us a yellow piece of paper, it was like this;

Da 5

Block

1 Physics Physics PE Physics PE

2 Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

3 Greek M Study Hall English Music Free

4 History Math Computer Roman M Drama

I couldn't read it for real, the principal read for all of us, we all have the same schedule, the bell signaling the first block, so we have Physics, we made it to the class about 1 minute late, and I could have sworn that someone said "Just like Tony." When we were apologizing, I was knocked to the ground by my brother! "Ouch, Tony..." I Whispered. "Mr. Stark, I presume that you know this new student." The teacher said in front of the whole class. Tony muttered "She is my sister..." Everyone gasped except Percy and Annabeth, who knew my secret. We went to the back of the class where people threw paper but we easier caught. I sat by Jade, who was already here. The class went on, the only people who raised their hand were me, Annabeth, and Tony, when Annabeth and I correct, everyone gasped, like we were so awesome. After the bell rang, we went to the top floor of the building, we ate our lunch, we would have offered some to the god, but there isn't any fire. Jade started to scream "How come you never told me that you were related to Tony Stark!" I simply said, "I didn't tell you because I thought, you wouldn't treat me like a normal person, me being demigod, Zeus told them I was related to Stark, not me." I can't wait until Greek mythology!

Jade POV

Later,

It was lunch. All of a sudden, Daniela got a text from Thalia. Her demigod friend. He wrote: Monster 16th St. Come ASAP! "Wow! Thalia is getting a lot better at texting." Daniela mumbled. "We have to go to 16th St. we have a half an hour left. We walked, more like sneaked out of the school, and Percy hailed some peas to take us to 16th Street. When we got there, there were like 10 hellhounds, and in the middle of them was Thalia. We decided we will take on two hellhounds, and then rush back to school. Percy slashed one of the hellhound, and smashed the other one with water. Annabeth used her dagger that someone gave her gave her, stabbed it like 10 times, on both the hellhounds. Thalia used the bow and arrow that Artemis gave her, and used two special arrows, hitting the hounds. I chanted something that most people didn't understand, and *poof* it disappeared. Daniela used the special water element arrow that Poseidon gave to her, and the rest of the hounds turned into dust. Now for part 2 of our plan, put the weapons away and run back to school. No time to think, time to run! We made it in time for the Greek Mythology Class.

Daniela POV

When I said that, on cue, I got a text from Thalia, Monster 16th St. Come ASAP! Wow! Thalia is getting a lot better at text. "We have to go to 16th. We have an hour left" I said fingering my arrow necklace. We nodded, Jade always tries to bite them, I always arrow them, and Percy either wet them or chop of their toe. Annabeth, I don't know because she always changes each time.

We walked; more like sneaked out of the school, and hailed some peas to take us to 16th Street. When we got there, there were like 10 hellhounds, and in the middle of them was Thalia. We decided we will take on two hellhounds, and then rush back to school. Percy slashed one of the hellhound, and smashed the other one with water. Annabeth used her dagger that Luke gave her, stabbed it like 10 times, on both the hellhounds. Thalia used the bow and arrow that my mom gave to her, and used two special arrows, hitting the hounds. Jade chanted something I didn't understand, and *poof* it disappeared. I used the special water element arrow that Poseidon gave to me, the rest of the hounds turned into dust. Now for part 2 of our plan, put our weapons away and run back to school. I turned around to see a little bit of yellow and red spying on me. No time to think, time to run! We made it in time for the Greek Mythology Class, just to see an old friend, , our Greek Mythology teacher from Yancy Academy.

Jade POV

Daniela, Annabeth, Percy, Tony, and I were the only ones in class because we had to answer something. Daniela said, "We had an "incident" with "something." We went and sat down. Mr. Brunner turned to Annabeth and asked" Who is Athena." Everyone except me and Tony smiled. Annabeth had a big smile, "Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom, war, the arts, industry, justice, and skill. She was the favorite child of Zeus. She had sprung fully grown out of her father's head. Her mother Métis, goddess of wisdom and Zeus' first wife. In fear that Métis would bear a son mightier than himself. Zeus swallowed her and she began to make a robe and helmet for her daughter. The hammering of the helmet caused Zeus great pain in the form of headaches and he cried out in agony. Hephaestus ran to his father and split his skull open and from it emerged Athena, fully grown and wearing her mother's robe and helmet. She is the virgin mother of Erichthonius." She closed her mouth and had a shocked look. "Good Annabeth, Daniela, can you tell me who Artemis is." Everyone smiled, and Daniela blurted out"In Greek mythology Artemis was the daughter of Zeus. Artemis' mother, Let, gave birth to Artemis after a short and painless labor. But then Lento's labor continued, with her contractions growing weak and painful. Moved to compassion, the infant goddess Artemis, born only a few minutes earlier, became her mother's midwife and delivered her twin brother Apollo. " "Percy, can you name the symbols of Poseidon." He smiled, "The symbols associated with Poseidon include: dolphins, horses, tridents, and three-pronged fish spears." Tony had a shocked look on his face. "Jade, tell me what a large, black dog owned by Hades called." I perked up, since I used counter-curses, I knew, "They are called hellhounds sir." "Good Jade. Tony, please tell me what are the children of gods and mortals?" "Um, they are called, Half-Gods..." We couldn't help to giggle and he sent us a death glare, if looks can kill, I might be dead. He said "Not correct" And he wrote something in Greek,"Αρτέμη, Περσέας, Αθήνα, Ποσειδώνας" and asked Tony to read it. He didn't and asked Daniela," Artemis, Peruses, Athena, and Poseidon." Tony sent her HOW-ON-EARTH-DID-YOU-READ-THAT look. Good thing that I don't have any siblings like him.

Daniela POV

Jade, Annabeth, Percy, I, and TONY, were the only ones at the class. I walked over to a.k.a. Chiron, and whispered into his ear, "We had an "incident" with some gigantic dogs." He nodded, and said to sit down, he asked some real simple question, for demigods it is so easy like birthday cake, but for others (not sure of vampires though), it is hard like a 6-tiered wedding cake.

He asked who Athena was, Annabeth raised her hand, and we rolled our eyes. She said" Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom, war, the arts, industry, justice and skill. She was the favorite child of Zeus. She had sprung fully grown out of her father's head. Her mother Métis, goddess of wisdom and Zeus' first wife. In fear that Métis would bear a son mightier than himself. Zeus swallowed her and she began to make a robe and helmet for her daughter. The hammering of the helmet caused Zeus great pain in the form of headaches and he cried out in agony. Hephaestus ran to his father and split his skull open and from it emerged Athena, fully grown and wearing her mother's robe and helmet. She is the virgin mother of Erichthonius." She closed her mouth and had a shocked look.

We smiled, then , pointed to me and asked,"Who is Artemis?" I smiled and said,"In Greek mythology Artemis was the daughter of Zeus. Artemis' mother, Leto, gave birth to Artemis after a short and painless labor. But then Leto's labor continued, with her contractions growing weak and painful. Moved to compassion, the infant goddess Artemis, born only a few minutes earlier, became her mother's midwife and delivered her twin brother Apollo. "

"Percy, name the symbols of Poseidon." Percy just grinned "The symbols associated with Poseidon include: dolphins, horses, tridents, and three-pronged fish spears." Tony and Jade had a shocked look on their faces.

"Jade, tell me what is a large, black dog, owned by Hades called?" Jade smirked and said, "They are called Hellhounds sir," Tony knew that he was next, he was right, pointed right to him, "Tell me the name of children, with were the son/daughter of a mortal human and a god." Tony piped up and said" Half-God children..." We couldn't help to giggle and he sent us a death glare, if looks can kill, I would end up in the underworld... again. He said not correct and wrote something in Greek, and asked Tony to read it. He didn't and asked me, Artemis, Peruses, Athena, and Poseidon. Tony sent me HOW-ON-EARTH-DID-YOU-READ-THAT look.

Αρτέμη,Περσέας,Αθήνα, Ποσειδώνας

Jade POV

Tony got that one wrong, that's for sure... I felt bad. I was starting to do some magic, but Mr. Brunner said, "Time's up! Time to go to history. Bye kids! Have fun!" Simple... I really didn't want to get Tony in trouble. I felt really bad... So right before Mr. Brunner called Tony, I wiped up some magic. I mumbled, "Elastic synod tuba tel." Superfast. That's how counter-curses work. If you can translate, well for you. (Good luck!) Then we rushed to history. My friends and I rushed to history. It was on the third floor. _Why does it have to be on the third floor? _I thought. I knew Daniela was thinking the same thing. I can sense it. We were running until we were sweating like a baked potato on the sun. We were 2 minutes late. Luckily, there were no teachers, 'because they would say, "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!" And might even give us a one hour detention for knowing that rule, but breaking it... Plus Daniela almost face planted. When we got to the back of the class, I heard someone snicker, I was about to do a counter- curse for making him stop and forgetting about it. But Daniela already cursed him, and the person ran out of the room with his hands on his eyes, then the temperature dropped.

Daniela POV

I rushed to History. Why does it have to be on the third floor? When I finally made it there, I almost face planted right in front of the class, so embarrassment city much... I went to the back of the classroom, I heard someone snicker then I cursed and he was holding his hand on his eyes and ran out of the room. I looked at the window, I could see the Empire State Building, did I mention that the school is in Manhattan, home to Spider-Man and Iron Man, I know, isn't take boy stuff, I don't CARE! History is not my strong suit unless it is about Ancient Greece, which the teachers will reach until January.

I just put on my Demy-Buds on and started to put some music on my Demy-Pod, it is like an iPod, but on demigods can have it, and it doesn't attach monster like, HEY MONSTER, I AM OVER HERE! Plus it can turned turn into anything I want, including a cape of invisibility like Harry Potter. All I can hear is my half-Brother's theme song, then the room got so cold, and I hear that Percy cursed, and I and Annabeth tried to comfort him. I wanted to make a light ball, yes I can make those, but everyone will see that is never good. The bell rang and it was time to go, FINALLY! When I got home, it wasn't a dingy little apartment that my aunt bought me, no, it was a mansion, I usually let Jade sleepover, but this mansion is shared my family... so Jade gets to live with me in one room, with two bathrooms, and a giant flat screen TV, e.t.c. My dad is always cautious around me, so is Tony, like they have a secret, I personally don't mind, so if I have less face time with them, the better.

Jade POV

I was doing my homework, and then I got a text from Dani. I went towards the window, I thought, _how I will go to Stark Mansion without scaring anyone? _I had an idea! "Aunt! Can I go to the washroom please?" I asked and then she replied, "Sure! Take as long as you want.". " Um... Thanks for the heads up..." I said. Weird. When I closed the door, I whipped up some magic and I transported myself to Dani's house. "Hey Daniela. Was up?" I said. "Woah! There's a hellhound." She said. "Again?" I commented. "Yup." She said teasing me. "Alright. Where is it? I'm getting low on blood anyways..." I sighed. Wait... How was I surviving with the sun out...? "Um Jade I know that you need blood, so I think I saw a pool of blood at least one block away." She said. "Thanks Dani." I said. I used my vampire speed. So I got refilled and we fought and fought like earlier but something was very weird of this fight, like this hound won't die that fast, I was able to defeat on in one counter curse hit here it do not work! How could it be?! Maybe I'm I am trying to rack my brain. "Man! He's too strong!" I said doing my counter-curses with all my might. What did the headmaster of Hogwarts say to me before I left? Um... My spells might not work in the night because... Come on I got it. Grr. Wait what type of a wizard is I? You know. I am half wizard but was I Hal wizard when I was born or was I smuggle born?

Then all if the sudden, the shadow seemed to be alive and a boy popped out of it! Man! I wish I can travel that fast even at my vampire speed. I'll whip up some magic later... NOTE TO SELF: REMEMBER TO MIX MY VAMPIRE SPEED WITH MAGIC SPEED! The boy took outbid the sword and started to slice away and the hound tuned into dust. "YEAH! To me "We got it!" I said with joy. I was about to say "Good job!" to the boy, but he disappeared." Huh... I guess he was in a hurry." I mumbled. II heard Daniela day "same old Nico" we all head for dank s house. I looked at my watch and it said three o'clock wish we over fought.

() ()

(" , ")

O (") (")

Daniela POV

I know, being the sister if the future CEO of Stark inc. has its perks. I have money to spare but I don't like to use it that often. I prefer to use it on projects with Annabeth and me. I noticed something very weird, I hardly ever see my dad. Than a ping sound came from my demipod, Thalia sent me a text:

**Ply come 2 the front of Stark mansion, monster alert. Come ASAP! :-) **

Why Thalia would put a smiley face in the first place! I went outside on my balcony and saw Thalia fighting a large dog, a hellhound to be exact. I have to forward. The text to Percy and Annabeth, they need to be here. I made way to my closet where I keep my secret stash of arrows, I know, I have special element sorrow, and my arrows never run out plus it is always around my neck as a necklace so you are wondering why I even need a secret stash, well my secret stash is a very special type of arrow, they are called essence that Hades gave to me. If I shoot at anything or anyone, there is its essence will be destroyed, that's why I only carry like one or two of these arrows. So continuing I snuck out of the house by leaving a note that says that I went to the Sarema shop with Jade and unwilling be back in about an hour and yes I did my homework already. The chimed 10 o'clock, wow never no cricked the time go past, it is like he. That shall not be named it speeding up time; I wonder that if flash is aging faster than anything that is his age. Jade texted me back, I forgot I did text jade about the battle, having a vampire on your side rules.

**Gr8, y did it hav 2 be 2nite...**

And I texted back

**Idk, come ASAP , hound going 2 almost bit Thales.**

As soon I texted I saw that it was already two minutes. I rushed outside and turned to to see jade behind me... I had to say woah because sent her a text a minute ago minute and she replied minute ago. Wow vampires are very quick at flying. So the fight raged on, more hellhound appeared and we split it up and after we all headed home well my home, finally when we made it, I know the fight was direct outside my house but he hellhounds moved two blocks so we had to run in about for ten seconds before my brother finds that inward missing even though I left him a note. When we actually came into the house, I noticed that Thalia wasn't wearing the silver circuit on her hair to represent that she is a lieutenant for my mom. I asked her about it and she said she quit because her mother who was thought to be dead came and said that she had to get married in to years harsh I thought she attacked Zeus cause she was beautiful etc but tecantilcy her patent were the ones who attracted sues to marry theirs daughter. I also have a circuit In my hair cau that I cause a daughter of Artemis but my half brother link had something silver on his hair that flows bin the wind. I fingered the circuit hair that I had two flash back yes two.

**Flashback **

**I looked at the bow and arrow hovering. Over my I heard a faint voice in the grasps and it sent wear the necklace and this circuit with pride my dear and yo sis and the end of... **

**Two years later I heard the same faint voice when the hunters of Artemis came because if the dangers and so. I was about ten years old at the I was cleaning up my room. In my cabin there were two rooms it is actually a curtain separating the boy and girl with was link and me but link was always on a quest I only see him once or twice a year , I have the whole cabin to myself. Than when I put the finally touch a bouquet of silver rises that Katie Gardner gave in the windowsill I held more voices. OAll female and they entered the cabin. They looked at me with why are you here look which I hated then. I got the message and said" duh, daughter of Artemis here in the Artemis cabin with wad entity fit the most if winter. " I Boyd prove it here look at this circuit that artemis give me when u was claimed two years ago. Thy studied it and they compared it to the circuit to the oven two żoe nightshade which the exact same thing by my name was on mine. They approved me and I went outside for the capture the flag game. **

**Hello Daniela in there.**

Huh I been in flashback land. And then the door creaked open.

** Jade POV**

The next day it was school, gym day. For gym uniform we get cute little blue tops with grey bottoms with our names printed. I couldn't wait to get mine! There were just so cute! They called my name and I literally ran to get mine. They also had a little cute purple bag to put our clothes in. With our names. I got change quickly. Hoping for a good gym time. I usually C's in gym. I want an A+... I got out and sat on the bench beside Daniela. She was fast at changing that I didn't even notice! WOW! Demi gods are fast! Yet I'm fast at running... I wish I was fast at everything... Gee... Wait I can use MAGIC next time. But I want to do it without the help of magic. _Good job Jade. Good job. Setting a goal for yourself without MAGIC!_ I'm so smart.

Daniela POV

My dad creaked the door so loud that I felt like being cut because of Knous scythe. Yes, I did got cut by his scythe, boy it felt like my entire soul was draining out with by blood. Yes I did scream, but I got the curve if the Achilles heel. Then my dad bit wait my brother oppoise

The next day

The next day it was school, gym day. For gym uniform we get cute little blue tops with grey bottoms with our names printed. We also get our gym bag with is any color we want, i got silver and I put and crescent moon and a bunny, I chose and bunny since is different, but the moon is way bigger than the bunny .

() ()

(" , ")

o (")(")

I usually ace gym . Today it is a course since u was number ten I have to got tenth, poor Percy, Annabeth and Jade they are ahead of mean by one number yes one number! When in was Percy turn, he almost face planted into the football style tires they he smirked and like made a choice and he did the course I. Two minutes. I went next... I almost face planted in the tires like Percy did then i finished the course in 1: 49 ! I am totally going to ace gym! Tony, who has sitout gym gave me HOW-ON-EARTH-DID-YOU-DO THAT-look. Man, he gave me a lot of looks in only 2 days!

Jade POV

There was an announcement, a LOCKDOWN, that means there's a monster! "What should we do?" Asked Daniela. "I don't know! I mean we do know that it's a monster, but we can't just go outside!" I said. Literally yelling at her because it was suppose to be obvious! I had an idea! Without a word, I whipped up some magic and Daniela and I was transported to the hallway. And there we saw a VAMPIRE! I was about to scream but Daniela stopped me. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Do you know him?" I fainted without a word. Minutes and minutes passed by. Daniela was tapping me. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw... James?! What was he doing here? And of course there's Daniela... But James is... Let me tell you who James is: He is also another vampire/wizard. I know he has a mega HUGE crush on me. Don't lie. I was startled. OMG. "James?" I mumbled. "Yeah. You okay?" He asked. I nodded. "How did you fight my uncl... I mean that vampire?" I was still startled. Not with that James was still here, that that vampire is my uncle. He's a crook. That's why he barged in like that... I was still thinking about uncle Duke when James said something. "I fought him until he burned into ashes. Thank you sun!" He said. "Weird guy." I mumbled. I never like him anyways... "I kept him busy until the sun came out." He continued. Hope he's done talking. I forgot to tell you! I know he's a vampire/wizard because in some subject, (I forgot... It was like 4 years ago. But I remember this part...) we had to get a partner and get to know him/her. Unfortunately, James still had that crush on me... Unfortunately, he asked me. And why did I say "yes" you maybe asking? It's because we had to pick people we didn't know so well. And there was no one else. So I had no choice... It's was like James was doing his happy dance while I was doing my dance of... "Bad choice man."

Daniela POV

Come on why has the lockdown have to be today, then all of the sudden a jolt of electricity went through my spine, literally went through my spine, that only means that there's a monster out, but they think it is a crazy drunk man who is trying to killed someone. I nodded to the Percabeth, and Jade, who was sitting by the teachers desk, beside her was a guy, i think Jade has a crush on him. Well we have to find a way to get out of the class without the class knowing. Idea, plus a jolt, i will light travel everyone. I did but i could I have light travel in one trip, i think i might have fainted. Then all of the sudden, I heard a scream, i ask `` What`s wrong, do you know him.`` With that word she fainted. Then I fainted for two minutes when I said`When you have great power to transport people without knowing, come a great need to faint`` I guess i never fainted for a long time, because the next thing i remember was tapping Jade, and she was waking up. James came and sat beside me, and started to talk to James, ``James?" she mumbled. "Yeah. You okay?" He asked. she nodded. "How did you fight my uncl... I mean that vampire?" she was still startled. I still wonder what she was saying, like she was talking with a mind link. No time for watching, i ran towards the Empousa, they are ghost slash bronze slash donkey. They are the vampires of the Greek world. They only feed on men and demigod blood.

Um, how did we defeat them at Goode High, I actually forgot, oh just throw something at her and slash away, i think Percy got the same idea because he throws a chair that popped out if nowhere and i threw light ball, i let Annabeth slash away, and poof they are dusted. I turned to see that James and Jade, both were fighting something, i can't see it for real, but i think it is a vampire mist for vampires... i can't wait till tomorrow...

JadePOV

I was ready to kill that guy. He should know my uncle! 'Cause we're VAMPIRES! I'm so mad. I got up the dirty floor. I shouted at James and he shouted back. "WHY DID YOU KILL HIM! YOU KNOW HE'S MY UNCLE!" I shouted. "WELL HE'S A CROOK! DO YOU WANT HIM TO BE BAD!" James shouted back. "WELL I CAN REASON WITH HIM! HE HAS NO MAGIC SO I CAN USE IT ON HIM! ANYWAYS, IF HE DID HAVE MAGIC, HE CAN'T UNDO MY SPELLS! I screamed. "I NEVER EVEN GOT TO MET UNCLE DUKE!"I was redder than a hot kettle. "WELL HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S A CROOK?!" James has a point. But I can handle it. "'CAUSE MY "NON-CROOK" AUNT TOLD ME!" I was so mad that I didn't even care about my grammer. "AND BESIDES, HE WA..." Why did I stop? I was asking myself that question too. I knew why now... James had made his move. We were lips to lips. "OMG!" I heard Daniela say. Oh! I also forgot to tell you! People didn't hear us when we were shouting because it's a vampire thing. So, I pushed James back. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" I shouted, wiping my lips. Gross.

Daniela Pov,

Wait, Jade is a wizards, oh my gods, maybe this makes her the daughter of Hecate. Wait, can she even have vampire kids... Oh, my head is so hurting! You guy may be wondering how am wondering if Jade is a wizard because i overheard her mumbling, "WHY DID YOU KILL HIM! YOU KNOW HE'S MY UNCLE!" she shouted. "WELL HE'S A CROOK! DO YOU WANT HIM TO BE BAD!" James shouted back. "WELL I CAN REASON WITH HIM! HE HAS NO MAGIC SO I CAN USE IT ON HIM! ANYWAYS, IF HE DID HAVE MAGIC, HE CAN'T UNDO MY SPELLS! I screamed. "I NEVER EVEN GOT TO MET UNCLE DUKE!"she was redder than a hot kettle. "WELL HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S A CROOK?!" James has a point. But she can handle it. "'CAUSE MY "NON-CROOK" AUNT TOLD ME!" she was so mad that I didn't even care about my grammer. "AND BESIDES, HE WA..." Why did I stop? Then all of the sudden, he pulled Jade into a KISS, yes a kiss. I think Aphrodite did this, but i don't think he was the poser, because then Jade pulled away from him. she wiped her lips and walked away.

**Jade POV**

I heard Daniela mumble, "I think Aphrodite did this..." Then she vanished quick as a blink to Aphrodite. Of course... I couldn't just go up there, 'cause I'm not a demigod. And I can't do magic to make me into a demigod. Magic has a rule. Yes, a RULE. Now, you may think "Really? I thought you just do it?" I thought that too. When my aunt told me. Then, Daniela came came back. "Aphrodite did this." She said. "But why?" I was disappointed. But James was happy. "Well that guy is happy..." I mumbled. "Aphrodite did this because she knew how much James like you, Jade." I am not gonna ask how..." I mumbled. "What's in me that you like about?" I asked James. "Well... 'Cause you're smart, you're funny, and you're pretty..." James was blushing. I nudged Daniela. She nodded. This is our "we're ready for this" thing. We had our arms crossed. I was reading James mind. That's one of our "we're ready for this" thing. To get you cleared, what we do in "we're ready for this" thing is I read their minds while Daniela stares at them. With cold eyes. And once I read their mind, I send them something else. Like "I never want to see you again." And then they nod and run away. Or like "Go away!" And they sweat and run with fear. So I usually send them threats... James was saying, "She cute!" In his mind. Then I send him, "But why James? Why?" I was looking confused. Not serious. "'Cause I just do." Said James. "I guess you "just do." Don't you?" I said in mind. "Yeah." Replied James. "So I guess I should be going..." I said. "Yeah. Me too." James mind replied. "Bye." I said. Then in a flash, I went away with Daniela.

Daniela POV

I was flabbergasted, so were Percy, and Annabeth, I simply ignored her and left, well light traveled. Light travel is like shadow travel that Nico did, but it used light from the sun or the moon. If i travel way too far, or transport to many people, i might be knocked out for, i don't know, one day at the least but once i fainted for a whole week, everyone, including the god of dead thought i was dead until my mom poured water over me! Back to the travel, i could travel with Annabeth and Percy until the back of the school, but I would have done it further if my mom would have taught me. Since someone kissed me, (I didn't do on purpose!), she was mad as Hermes when May died. I had a second thought, i went back to Jade, the travel made me so weak that i fainted... I think either James or Jade caught me. Well about 5 minutes later, i woke up to see that James was happy, and... Jade was, um sorry, i can't read feelings other than the basic one, i think vampires, and wizards have their own set of feelings. Well, i said my theory to Jade, `I think that Aphrodite did this because James loved you so much that she couldn't take it,`but she didn't listen, I think the she repeated my theory back to James. Then James said all the things the he liked about Jade, I truly think that he was charm spoken. when i person is charm spoken, the are pretty much processed , only Aphrodite and her children that she chooses have this power. aright, i am totally going to search for the demigod, or the goddess herself! I am going to go home and watch a movie.


End file.
